Dreams of Lust
by djk1982
Summary: Sometimes people dream of strange things.  Sometimes, they dream of the same things.  RoyxLust, lemon warning.


Greetings, true believers. This is your humble author, once again. As always, disclaimers apply. I don't own FMA, or its characters. But whatever dreams this fic inspires belong to all of you, and I hope you savor them for all they are worth. Enjoy!

Dreams of Lust

The soft flicker of firelight bathed the room. Its glimmering illumination made shadows dance across the walls, giving an awesome display to the imagination. The soft hisses and pops as the wood cindered into ash pierced the quite and added to the heavy atmosphere. An occasional spark flew from the hearth, but landed thankfully short of the pile of rumpled clothes strewn across the floor.  
Sitting across that room, savoring the aftertaste of love, Roy Mustang smiled to himself and gave a contented sigh. The firelight gave just enough light for his face and torso to be visible, but his lower body was cloaked in shadows, a fortunate thing should anyone enter, since he was currently nude. Mustang leaned his head back and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He reached across to a small table, where a half empty bottle of wine stood, a pair of glasses alongside it. He poured himself a glass, and then sipped at it delicately, taking a moment to savor the taste and let it add to the already exquisite dance of flavor inside his mouth.  
After a moment, a pale-skinned hand slid up from the shadows below his waist. The fingers of this hand were long and rather elegant, the nails a pitch black color. The fingers traced over the smooth ridges of his abdomen, and then up over his firm pectorals, a sinewy arm trailing after them. Then they traced along his lips, and he took a moment to savor the sensation as the rest of the body that was attached to that arm slid up out of the darkness.  
The raven haired beauty brushed her face over his torso, stopped to plant some kisses on his chest and neck, and finally brought her purple eyes to level with his. They shared a gaze that penetrated both of them to the core, and then shared a smile, liking what they found. She pressed her lips to his and exercised them in a kiss that lasted for several moments.  
"Mmmm." She sighed once their mouths parted. She took his glass from him and took a sip herself. She ran her tongue over her lips, and Mustang shuddered underneath her. Over the last several hours, he had become well acquainted of that tongue.  
She held one of her arms out, and her fingernails extended out like water trickling along the ground. They extended to an impossible length, till they reached across the room to where a bowl of fruit sat. They pierced a pair of strawberries and then retracted back to her fingertips, allowing her to take the delicate treats in her hand.  
She held one of them up and traced it along Roy's lips. He smiled mischievously, and then opened his mouth to accept her fingers placing it into his mouth. He chewed softly, and took her hand delicately at the wrist, and slipped her fingers into his mouth. They tasted of strawberries, and something else, something more primal and intimate. They tasted of desire.  
She pulled her fingers away from him, smiling wickedly, and took a bite of her own strawberry. She then took the fingers he had been sucking, and dipped them into the wine glass. She brushed them along her chest, a single drop of wine suspending from her breast. Roy eagerly took the bait, and leaned his head to her.  
She gave a soft sigh and rolled her head back, allowing him more room. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, down over his shoulders and along his back, savoring the feel as the muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. After a moment his lips moved back to embrace her own, and they shared another kiss of a far more intense nature. Their bodies pressed together, craving contact. He coiled his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, and they wrestled against each other for a moment, finding a comfortable position.  
"Mmf" she moaned as she allowed him to push her down onto her back. She gazed up at him, awestruck by the image he presented to her, the firelight flickering across his passion intensified features. The light sparkled in his eyes, and she could see the fire burning with him just as hotly as the one burning within the fireplace a few feet away. She placed her hands on his chest for a moment, as if to keep him at bay, almost hesitant at the bestial desire she felt radiating off him. Then she placed them on his shoulders and pulled him closer, welcoming it.  
He kissed her again and ran his hands up and down her body, savoring her generous curves. He gave one final sigh as he came shuddering to her…

With a startled gasp, the homunculi jolted in her seat. She gripped the cushion beneath her for a moment and paused while her breathing slowed and she was able to remember where she was.  
She gazed out the window next to her and found the source of her scare: a train located on the next track over was pulling out from the station, giving a loud bellow of its whistle as it went. She glanced around her, and saw passengers getting ready to depart from the train she herself sat in.  
A few feet away, she saw Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, accompanied by Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Alchemist, rise from their seats and make for the door. She hesitated a moment before she rose to follow them.  
Once she was out on the platform, she pulled the fur lining of her coat closer around her to cover her face a little, not wanting to risk being recognized if the boy did somehow spot her. She watched as they waited for Edward's brother Alphonse, currently strapped into a shipping crate, to be unloaded from the train's cargo car.  
While she watched and waited, she considered for a moment what had just occurred a few moments ago. She could remember vividly some of the images that had been wandering through her mind, some not so clearly. It was a strange sensation, almost like…  
A dream? She closed her eyes and shook her head firmly, reasserting to herself what she was. Homunculi required no food, no rest, and they most certainly did not dream. But yet it had all been so vivid. Behind her closed eyelids, she saw Roy Mustang's face gaze at her as he lowered over her, and she shuddered.  
She opened her eyes again and saw Elric and Armstrong making their way off the platform, leaving the station. She waited a moment for some distance to separate them, and then followed.

Roy Mustang sat back in his chair, his chest rising and falling. He gazed around his office, regaining his sense of where he was. He looked at the paperwork that had scattered across the floor when he had flailed awake, and moved around his desk to start gathering it.  
He hated it when he dozed off on the job, a thankfully rare occurrence. But he could not remember ever having had a dream quite like that one. Each detail was still fresh and vivid to him, and when he thought of those eyes, it made him tremor.  
After setting his desk back in order, he stood at the window for a moment, gazing out at the afternoon sky, unaware that somewhere else, his dream was thinking the same thoughts.


End file.
